Dethos and Apep Meeting Scene
This scene takes place at the end of "Brothers and Sisters", and leads into "In the Beginning There Was Nothing" ''-Insert Timestamp-'' Hellzone is a floating area of land floating away from a nearby star. Above the floating land is a floating throne. A red light appears, glowing brighter and brighter till Apep appears at the edge of the Hellzone. Apep: Well… it’s been a long time, hasn’t it? comes out of the shadows, angry. Voda: 'Do not address the master as such! 'Apep: I shall address him as I wish, Voda. Voda: 'Hold your tongue, slave. You are his son, but you also a science experiment Apep. You shall not defile the name of Dethos. 'Apep: Why you- father, clearly you don't take his insults seriously. Voice: Enough. and Voda face the throne, as it turns to show a much taller and bulkier being. Dethos: The only matter I do not take seriously, boy, is you. You were on Salimore when your brother returned, yet you fell so deep into a sleep that you had 14 extra years of it. Apep: I apologize. Dethos: Silence! Your politics bore me. Your demeanor is that of a pouty child. And yet, the only reason I am even close to becoming all-powerful is because of seven mortals. and Voda swarm, nervous after hearing the being talk. Dethos: The Great Transformation has occurred, and it is time to set my affairs in order. And I will not have you fail me again! puts ups his arm and hand upward, making Apep float into the air. Dethos’ hand glows red, as Apep begins screaming in pain. Suddenly, Apep’s leg begins turning inside out, as Voda steps back to hide from the wrath of his master. Dethos: Worse then that, but now you have become alienated by your absence from my presence. Perhaps it is time you know how it feels to nearly die… continues to scream as the darkness surrounding the area begins to bend to Dethos’ will. It eventually reaches Apep, going through him, till it begins pulling out a blue light. Dethos: 'Do you fear death? Do you feel the dark cold abyss? How does it feel to have your soul being pulled apart from your miserable body by the darkness? The corruption is almost killing you, but I’m barely allowing you to breath. This is a small fraction of the torture I can inflict, boy. Do you swear to be loyal to me, to do as I ask and never question me? shakes his head while in pain, and Dethos grins for a moment. He then lowers his arm and hand, stopping the torture, reversing all the twisting in and out, and putting the soul back in Apep’s body. Apep struggles to breath. 'Dethos: Altor is making his move, and I will not let him do what he wants. The Great Transformation has occured. Now there is only the Reincarnation of Love and my first-born.... Hate. Or should I call him Rigon? Apep: Whatever you desire, father. Dethos: You fell asleep before you could meet young Rigon, didn't you? Apep: 'At the hand of Altor, yes. 'Dethos: 'Interesting. This will be very interesting. It is time for you to meet your brother and for I to be reunited with my other son, and my own brother. I know where Luminus is, and together you and I will not only find him, but use him. 'Apep: 'How? 'Dethos: You will lead me to him, and he will lead us to Rigon. Rigon shall return to his plane of existance, and I shall retrieve the final sage. Once both sages are here, the five of us shall go and take care of Altor once and for all. I promised Altor that he would die at the hand of Rigon, and I intend for that to happen. gets off of his throne, and motions Apep to follow him. Dethos then notices Voda. Dethos: 'Oh Voda. You have been a wonderful servant, but your services are no longer required. snaps his fingers, killing Voda, whose body falls to the ground. Dethos and Apep then face away from his throne, as Dethos lifts his hands, creating red energy that forms a circle, forming the border of a complicated portal. Anicent symbols form around the portal, blinking on and off in a random order. 'Apep: 'Where is he? Luminus? 'Dethos: At the place where it all began... the Dominion Region. The eternal place of conflict between the light and the dark. Apep: 'According to what I heard in my time awake, the Dominion Region was destroyed 24 years ago. 'Dethos: Yes, by the Special Operations Team of the Plumbers. When Rigon regained much of his power by one of their recruits destroying the clock of Rigon hidden in the final realm, the Dominion Region destroyed itself due to the imbalance of power between the light and dark. Once the Guardian defeated him on July 15th, 2014, the Dominion Region reformed. Apep: But I also heard that the Dominion Region can only be found by being lost. Dethos: 'True, but being me has its perks. lights stop blinking, as seven symbols are stuck in a glow. Red energy comes from the circle comes toward the center, as Apep shoots purple lighting at the circle, helping form a violent red portal of unstable energy. 'Dethos: 'I prefer the direct form of travel. 'Apep: He'll try to kill you, you know. Luminus. Dethos: 'He's been waiting for me since the Great Transformation, Apep. Of course he'll try to kill me. He knows what I want. But it doesn't matter. We're going to go to the Dominion Region. We're going to go to the Seventh Realm, and reunite with my brother. Then he is going to help us free your brother, Rigon, and not Luminus, not the Reincarnation of Love, not the Guardians or even Altor himself will stop us. We shall reunite our family... and then the author of the ''Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum ''will finally be destroyed. 'End